Glorious White Powder
by ianna28
Summary: Eric's encounter with snow, and Ryan's happiness. AU Slash


A/N: This was written last year as a winter/christmas prompt, and I had a lot of fun with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was something that Eric had never experienced first hand, and something that Ryan realized he sorely missed. Ryan was glad that he accepted the invitation from his brother to come up to Boston for Christmas this year, and he was staring at it; two feet of glorious white powder. A shriek drew him from his thoughts and he chuckled. He tugged on his gloves as he saw their oldest son chasing his little sister through the snow with an oddly shaped snow ball in his hand.

Christopher Joseph Delko threw the packed snow in his mittened hand and missed his sister by miles. At ten years old he was looking exactly like his Papa, as Nana Delko liked to point on multiple occasions. His black hair soft and cropped close to his head, and deep brown eyes resembling pools of chocolate. Alice Meg Delko, just a few months shy of her 8th birthday, giggled and continued to run, promptly falling with a 'umph' on her back in the snow when she lost her footing. She had her Daddy's green eyes and brown hair, thick and smooth.

Ryan glanced to his left when someone stepped up next to him. He bit his lip to quickly contain his giggles when he glanced at his 'husband'. The Cuban-Russian had dawned a rather thick down feather jacket, a pair of gloves with mittens over them, heavy snow boots, a beanie cap to cover his ears, and a thick scarf covering his nose and mouth. Ryan was only able to recognize his lover by his eyes and tanned skin, the little that had been left uncovered. In contrast to Eric Ryan had on a pair of cotton gloves, a leather jacket, a hand knit scarf and thermal earmuffs.

"I wondered if I'd ever see the Abominable Snowman in my life time," Ryan chuckled and looked at Eric. Two brown eyes narrowed at Ryan and he saw a huff of breath hover in front of Eric. "You know, it's not really that cold."

"Are you kidding me?" Eric said in exasperation. "It's in the thirties! It's freezing! "

"Oh, it's almost in the forties, it's not bad you cry baby." Ryan pushed Eric's shoulder playfully. He refrained from pushing too hard in case Eric tipped over and he couldn't get back up. Ryan chuckled at the thought of Eric lying on his back like a turtle. "Anyway, our kids are enjoying it, so it can't be all bad."

"This is why I've never moved from Miami. There's no snow in Miami." Eric muttered, rubbing his hands together. He kept blowing breath out of his mouth to watch the air fog up in front of him and quickly disappear. "I don't know how you lived here for so long."

"Well, it wasn't winter all year round." Ryan chuckled and shook his head a little. "You can stay right here if you want, I am going to play with out little munchkins." Ryan kissed next to Eric's eyes and waded through the snow over to his daughter who had discovered how to make a snow angel.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed, lying on her back. "Look how pretty it is!"

Ryan smiled and stood at her feet. "It's beautiful, baby. Now how are you going to get up?" The age old question to every child that made a snow angel; how do you not ruin it?

Alice blinked and looked around her and bit her lip in concentration. Ryan chuckled and put out his hands. She took them and held on tightly through her gloved hands and Ryan lifted her up carefully, leaving a pristine and untouched Angel on the ground. Alice grinned with pride and ran off through the snow and dropped on her back, immediately making another one.

Eric shook his head as he watched the scene. His eyes widened when he felt himself being propelled forward into the snow, face first. There was a familiar weight on his back and when he turned his head he saw the devious grin of his son, Chris. "Hi, Papa," he said simply.

"Hey, mijo." Eric turned into a position where snow flakes weren't sliding down the scarf and onto his cheeks. "Are you having fun?" Chris nodded his head quickly and grinned, shifting to sit in Eric's lap. "Uncle Jon says that you don't like the snow. Why not?"

"I've never been around this much snow for this long before."

"Why not?"

"I don't go away from Miami that much."

"Why not?"

Eric quickly saw the path that this conversation was taking and decided to cut it off at the impasse. "Why?"

Chris blinked then turned his head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Exactly."

"Get over here you two!" Ryan yelled from the sidewalk. "We're gonna make a snowman." Alice grinned in anticipation.

Eric pushed himself up slowly and Chris grabbed his hand, attempting to drag Eric quickly through the snow. As Eric shivered once again since arriving in Boston he watched as he two children and lover started to roll a large ball for the bottom of the Snowman. He smiled underneath the scarf and realized that he'd willingly put up with six feet of snow for them if it made them happy. Eric shook his head and walked over as Chris jumped on the ball of packed snow, Alice giggling when it gave way under his weight and sending him crashing to the ground. Ryan grinned up at his lover and moved the scarf to give him a chaste kiss.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas, querido."


End file.
